


Are You Sure You're the Alpha? (Traducción)

by lbp98l



Series: The Kinky Adventures of a Wolf and His Boy [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek Hale, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Derek Hale, Come Eating, Dirty Talk, Dom Stiles, Dom/sub Undertones, First Time Bottoming, Humiliation, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Manhandling, Mildly Dubious Consent, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Coital Cuddling, Post-Season/Series 01, Rough Sex, Sub Derek Hale, Top Stiles Stilinski, Wall Sex, Werewolf Stiles Stilinski
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 07:26:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17638397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lbp98l/pseuds/lbp98l
Summary: Después de que Peter le cambia y luego le matan, Stiles se queda con un alfa que prefiere usar la violencia que decir "por favor". Cuando Derek aparece en su habitación y le empuja contra una pared de nuevo, Stiles decide darle un poco de su propia medicina.





	Are You Sure You're the Alpha? (Traducción)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Are You Sure You're the Alpha?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15266460) by [halcyon1993](https://archiveofourown.org/users/halcyon1993/pseuds/halcyon1993). 



La vida de Stiles ha sido mucho con lo que lidiar últimamente. Descubrir que los hombres lobo son reales cuando uno mordió a su mejor amigo Scott, lidiar con la actitud de Derek Hale, cazadores que preferirían disparar primero y hacer preguntas más tarde. Desde el descubrimiento de que el alfa detrás de los recientes asesinatos en la ciudad fue el tío de Derek, Peter y luego ser secuestrado fuera del campo de lacrosse por dicho tío después de que atacó a Lydia. Desde rechazar la mordida cuando Peter se la ofreció y que le obligara a que lo hiciera de todos modos, a enfrentar a Peter y Kate Argent fuera de la antigua casa Hale y ganar.

Nunca imaginó que su vida se volvería tan agitada solo por una mala decisión de escabullirse y encontrar un cadáver.

Afortunadamente, con Peter y Kate desaparecidos, las cosas se han calmado bastante. El único problema con el que Stiles está lidiando ahora es tener a Derek Hale como su nuevo alfa, que no es una situación ideal. Derek es hosco, grosero y, obviamente, nunca se le enseñó el viejo dicho de atrapas más moscas con miel que con vinagre cuando era un niño.

No todo es terrible, supone Stiles. Derek es agradable a la vista. Su cara es estúpidamente hermosa, incluso con su ceño fruncido constante y sus músculos son lo suficientemente grandes para cumplir todas las fantasías masturbatorias de Stiles diez veces. La desventaja de esto es que es difícil ocultar la reacción de su cuerpo cuando están cerca. Piensa que Derek siempre puede darse cuenta, siempre puede oler su excitación, pero aún no ha arrancado la garganta de Stiles con sus dientes, por lo que es difícil saberlo con seguridad.

Otro ventaja es que Stiles y Scott tienen más en común de nuevo ahora que ambos están pasando por lo mismo y Stiles disfruta quejándose de la horrible actitud de Derek hacia él después de cada una de las sesiones de entrenamiento a las que el alfa les hace asistir para perfeccionar sus habilidades. Y dichas habilidades son la guinda del pastel. Stiles aún no habría elegido esto para sí mismo si Peter no le hubiera quitado la opción, pero ser capaz de ver, oler y escuchar cosas desde grandes distancias es muy bueno ahora que es capaz de controlar sus sentidos correctamente (El entrenamiento de Derek es bueno para algo, aparentemente). Además, la mayor velocidad y fuerza de Stiles hacen que la práctica de lacrosse sea una broma, para el placer del entrenador Finstock y el horror de Jackson Whittmore.

Ahora, Stiles se sienta en su escritorio el domingo por la noche y escribe en su portátil, haciendo un trabajo para inglés que debe entregar al día siguiente. Le resulta difícil concentrarse porque no puede dejar de repetir la sesión de entrenamiento que había tenido con Derek esa tarde. No cree que fue solo su imaginación que la tensión que siempre ha estado entre ellos se ha vuelto un poco más fuerte.

La sesión comenzó como cualquier otra, con Derek haciendo comentarios sarcásticos sobre las habilidades de combate de sus dos betas mientras Stiles y Scott se enfrentaban entre sí. Pero después de eso, cuando llegó el momento de que Derek les probara uno a uno, Stiles finalmente logró contrarrestar uno de los ataques de Derek, le volcó y le clavó en el suelo. Había liberado a Derek inmediatamente después y le había devuelto el choca esos cinco que Scott le había ofrecido, pero no pasó por alto lo dilatados que estaban los ojos de Derek cuando se recuperó y se sacudió el polvo, casi como si estuviera excitado. Pero ese no podía ser el caso. Claro, existía la tensión antes mencionada entre ellos, pero eso era solo molestia y rabia, no una atracción tácita.

Al menos no del lado de Derek, ¿verdad?

Cierto.

Stiles asiente a sí mismo. Sí, eso es todo lo que era.

Después de unos minutos más de escribir y revisar las fuentes, Stiles está a punto de escribir la oración final cuando su padre entra en su habitación para decirle que se va al trabajo. Stiles le desea lo mejor, asiente con la cabeza cuando se le dice severamente que no se levante demasiado tarde y luego vuelve a la pantalla de su portátil. Escucha el sonido del coche patrulla de su padre arrancando en el camino de entrada fuera y luego el sonido del motor alejándose, hasta que se desvanece en el sonido de los otros coches que todavía están en las carreteras tan tarde.

Solo en la casa ahora, Stiles termina la conclusión de su trabajo y sonríe para sí mismo, complacido de haberlo logrado todo de una sola vez. Está orgulloso de sí mismo y de su trabajo y no se sorprendería si, cuando recoja el trabajo en una semana o dos, haya una gran A roja en la parte superior de la primera página. Acaba de golpear Imprimir cuando escucha otro sonido fuera, uno con el que se ha vuelto íntimamente familiar desde que Peter le mordió.

Se prepara y, por supuesto, unos segundos más tarde, ve aparecer una silueta fuera de su ventana. "Entra, Derek," dice Stiles con un suspiro.

Los dedos gruesos se enroscan debajo del marco de la ventana, luego Derek la abre y se desliza con gracia dentro, aterrizando sin un sonido a pesar de que debe pesar alrededor de 90 kilos. Contra su buen juicio, Stiles le revisa, paseando sus ojos arriba y abajo por su alto cuerpo. Derek está vestido con un pantalón vaquero azul marino y un henley de manga larga gris claro que es al menos un tamaño demasiado pequeño, la tela delgada moldeada en sus músculos considerables como una segunda piel. El pelo oscuro en el pecho se asoma por el cuello en V profundo.

"¿Qué es esta vez?" Stiles le pregunta, finalmente mirando su cara. Derek nunca viene sin un propósito.

"Necesito que busques algo por mí", dice el alfa bruscamente, en el momento justo. Cruza sus brazos sobre su pecho y frunce el ceño.

"Bien."

Volviéndose a su portátil, Stiles siente que Derek se acerca más hasta que puede sentir el calor de su cuerpo detrás de él. "¿Qué estoy buscando esta noche entonces?" pregunta cuando Derek no habla de nuevo.

"Necesito un nuevo lugar para vivir", dice el hombre barbudo. "En algún lugar abandonado".

"Oh, entonces el Gran Lobo Malo necesita una nueva guarida para que pueda seguir siendo espeluznante y melancólico", dice Stiles divertido. "Lo entiendo."

"Cállate, Stiles," espetó Derek. Hubiera asustado a Stiles en el pasado, pero ya no.

"Lo que sea, chico grande. Puedes aguantar un poco de burlas ya que soy tan generoso y hago esto por ti".

Derek gruñe moderadamente, pero Stiles le ignora. Hace clic en Google Chrome y utiliza sus excelentes habilidades para compilar una lista de edificios abandonados y otros lugares dentro de Beacon Hills que serían ideales para que Derek convirtiera en su guarida. Entre ellos se encuentra la antigua estación de trenes, algunos almacenes en el distrito industrial y un conjunto de lofts que han sido abandonados durante más de una década. No hay planes para demoler o renovar ninguno de ellos, por lo que Stiles pudo ver.

"Ahí, todo listo", dice Stiles con aire de suficiencia, enviándolo también a su impresora.

Derek se dirige hacia el aparato mientras escupe el papel y luego estudia detenidamente la lista, aún frunciendo el ceño. Cuando termina, lo dobla, lo guarda en el bolsillo trasero de sus pantalones y camina hacia la ventana de Stiles sin decir una palabra.

"Podrías agradecérmelo, ¿sabes?" Stiles le llama, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

Espera que Derek se vaya sin reconocerle, pero eso no es lo que pasa. Lo siguiente que sabe es que el alfa gira su silla, le saca de ella y le empuja contra la pared más cercana. La fuerza que Derek usa para hacer esto habría herido a Stiles cuando aún era humano, pero ahora apenas lo siente, ni se acobarda cuando Derek se acerca a su cara, gruñendo y destellando sus ojos rojos.

"¿Quieres que te lo agradezca?" Derek gruñe, presionando su antebrazo contra el cuello de Stiles.

"Estaría bien de vez en cuando", responde el adolescente, encontrándose fácilmente con sus ojos.

"Bien, Stiles ... ¿qué tal esto como agradecimiento?"

Derek presiona la tráquea de Stiles, probablemente como advertencia, pero no tiene el efecto deseado. En lugar de hacer retroceder al beta, eso le irrita. Stiles está harto de esto, de Derek empujándole como si no significara nada. Ya no es débil, por lo que decide que no tiene que aguantarlo.

Aprovechando el hecho de que Derek no espera que se defienda, Stiles usa un movimiento que el alfa le enseñó. Se retira del agarre de Derek y golpea su frente contra la pared, dándole un poco de su propia medicina. Stiles realmente no piensa que podrá mantener la ventaja por mucho tiempo, pero se sorprende gratamente cuando la única lucha que Derek tiene es, en el mejor de los casos, débil. El alfa le mira por encima del hombro y la expresión de su cara está medio enfurecida y medio excitada, lo que hace que Stiles reconsidere la conclusión a la que llegó sobre el comportamiento de Derek en la reserva.

Al parecer, Derek se excita cuando se le quita el control.

Bien, ahora Stiles no puede dejar que una revelación tan jugosa resbale entre sus dedos, ¿verdad? Eso sería una ofensa horrible.

"Quédate," ordena Stiles, su voz grave.

Los ojos de Derek brillan de color rojo por la insubordinación, pero no se mueve cuando Stiles deja de sujetarle con sus brazos y usa todo su cuerpo en su lugar, pegándoles de pies a cabeza. Mueve su erección contra el culo perfecto de Derek y sonríe cuando ve que los párpados de Derek revolotean. "Lo sabía", dice en voz baja, su aliento justo en el oído de Derek. "Ansias esto, ¿no? De verdad quieres que tome el control y te haga someterte a mí como una perra".

Derek sacude la cabeza para negarlo, pero Stiles no le cree.

"Bien, estás de suerte, Sourwolf, ¿porque sabes qué pasará después?"

Otra sacudida de cabeza.

"Déjame decírtelo entonces. Te voy a desnudar, estirar tu pequeño agujero y luego follarte aquí contra la pared".

Derek renueva sus luchas entonces, pero de nuevo son débiles. Si Derek realmente no lo quería, Stiles sabe que no tendría problemas para usar su fuerza alfa para liberarse.

"Déjame decirte una teoría que tengo", dice Stiles casi en una conversación. "Creo que seguiste empujándome, no porque te molestara, sino porque querías que te lo devolviera. Querías empujarme por el borde, hasta el punto en que te pusiera en tu lugar. ¿Tengo razón? "

De nuevo, Derek no dice nada, pero la forma en que arquea la espalda para frotar su culo contra el pene de Stiles es una respuesta suficiente.

"Bien entonces."

Claro que el alfa cooperará y que podrá lidiar con cualquier pelea que pueda haberle dejado, Stiles retrocede, hace girar a Derek y le quita el henley. Una vez que el artículo de ropa ofensivo está en el suelo, agarra las muñecas de Derek y las sujeta por encima de su cabeza. "Mantenlas ahí," ordena, sus ojos brillan dorados. Cuando está seguro de que Derek cumplirá, suelta sus muñecas y da un paso atrás para poder mirar su premio.

Stiles siempre ha querido tocar el asombroso espécimen de masculinidad que es Derek Hale, un deseo que realmente comenzó a afianzarse después de esa tarde en la clínica veterinaria cuando Derek casi le obligó a cortarle el brazo. Esa fue la primera vez que Stiles vio al alfa sin su camisa y Derek se ha vuelto más sexy desde entonces. Mientras que en aquel entonces su amplio pecho era liso, los pectorales de Derek ahora están cubiertos por un campo de pelo oscuro en el que Stiles se deleita al pasar sus dedos. Saca sus garras y rasguña líneas rojas en el pecho del otro hombre lobo, haciéndole silbar entre dientes y presionarse más cerca de la pared detrás de él, tratando de alejarse de la sensación de picazón. Solo que no tiene a dónde ir, así que solo tiene que tomarlo.

Stiles retuerce los pezones de Derek y tira de ellos con fuerza, causando que se enrojezcan, se inflamen y se vuelvan más succionables.

A continuación, Stiles abre el botón del vaquero de Derek y tira de la cremallera. Agarra la cintura del vaquero y lo baja por las fuertes piernas del alfa, llevando sus calzoncillos negros con él. Cuando llega a los pies de Derek, le quita los zapatos y los calcetines y luego Derek queda completamente desnudo, mientras que Stiles todavía está completamente vestido.

"Tienes un buen pene ahí, amigo", dice Stiles, impresionado.

Envuelve una mano alrededor del pene de Derek y le da un par de sacudidas. Tiene veinte centímetros de largo, es gruesa y sin cortes, ya gotea pre-semen en el suelo. Stiles quiere familiarizarse más con él en el futuro, tal vez incluso atar a Derek y montarle hasta que esté sollozando y suplicando venirse, pero no ahora. En este momento, Stiles ya no tiene interés en nada que tenga que ver con el pene de Derek, por lo que lo libera y recupera la botella de lubricante que guarda en el cajón de la mesita de noche.

No mueve sus brazos de encima de su cabeza, pero Derek se tensa cuando Stiles regresa.

"Sí, sabes lo que voy a hacer con esto, ¿verdad?" El adolescente se burla.

Asegurándose de que el alfa pueda ver claramente, Stiles abre la tapa y rocía un poco de lubricante en sus dedos. Una vez que están resbaladizos, deja caer la botella descuidadamente al suelo con la ropa de Derek y luego usa su fuerza sobrenatural para subir al alfa. Es un poco incómodo, pero Derek termina suspendido entre la pared y el cuerpo de Stiles, una de sus rodillas se enganchó sobre el codo de Stiles y la otra pierna se enroscó alrededor de la cintura del adolescente.

Derek tiene los ojos muy abiertos y respira pesadamente, pero Stiles no le presta atención cuando lleva su mano libre entre sus cuerpos para estimular el agujero de Derek. El hombre lobo mayor gime al primer toque y se retuerce para alejarse, pero una palabra firme de Stiles es suficiente para que se comporte. Una vez que siente que Derek está lo suficientemente relajado, Stiles desliza su dedo índice dentro del culo de Derek y lo bombea hacia dentro y fuera unas cuantas veces para acostumbrarle.

"Dios, estás apretado", Dice Stiles. "Nunca has hecho esto antes, ¿eh?"

Derek golpea su cabeza contra la pared y luego la sacude, mordiéndose el labio inferior.

"Bien. Me gusta que mi pene sea el primero que tomarás. Seremos la primera vez del otro, haré que este culo sea mío. Mío y de nadie más. ¿Entendido?"

Toda la respuesta que recibe esta vez es un gemido poco característico, agudo y sexy.

Poniéndose impaciente, Stiles mueve un segundo dedo dentro del agujero de Derek y hace tijeras, sin importarle demasiado ir demasiado rápido. Sabe que el alfa puede tomarlo, incluso cuando dos dedos se convierten rápidamente en tres y luego, finalmente, facilita su meñique al lado de los demás. Considerando a Derek lo suficientemente listo, Stiles desliza sus dedos y logra abrir sus pantalones y sacar su propio pene sin demasiados problemas. Gracias a Dios por la coordinación de los hombre lobo.

Sin advertirle a Derek, Stiles se lubrica por sí mismo usando el lubricante aún en sus dedos y luego empuja dentro, ambos renunciando voluntariamente a su virginidad y tomando la virginidad anal de Derek en un rápido movimiento. Derek grita y muerde a través de su labio, un delgado rastro de sangre gotea por su barbilla. Stiles se inclina hacia delante y lo lame mientras comienza a acelerar, las dos piernas de Derek sobre sus codos ahora. No tiene ninguna experiencia con algo como esto, pero lo que está haciendo parece ser suficiente para complacer a su socio, afectándole tanto que, obviamente, se esfuerza por seguir obedeciendo órdenes, con los brazos temblando donde permanecen por encima de su cabeza.

Stiles está complacido con tal obediencia y redobla sus esfuerzos, cambiando los ángulos ligeramente en busca de ese lugar especial de nervios que hará que Derek vea fuegos artificiales.

"¡Stiles!" El alfa grita después de unos cuantos empujes experimentales.

"Ahí está", gruñe Stiles, sudando por lo mucho que se está esforzando.

Un minuto de embestidas intensas después, el agujero de Derek se afloja y facilita el deslizamiento. Stiles no puede resistirse a derramar más malas palabras de su boca.

"Mírate", dice, mirando hacia arriba a la cara enrojecida de Derek con una sonrisa feroz, "todo desesperado y necesitado en mi pene. ¿Estás seguro de que eres el alfa? Porque realmente no te pareces a uno ahora. Te encanta tomar mi gran pene por el culo como la perra cachonda que eres. Esto es lo que querías de mí todo el tiempo, ¿no? Solo que no podías pedirlo. No te preocupes, estaré cerca para darte mi pene cuando quiera este dulce culo tuyo y te lo advertiré ahora, lo desearé mucho ".

Derek no está en desacuerdo con ninguna cosa dicha por Stiles, su cara se vuelve aún más roja de vergüenza. Eso no servirá.

"No te veas así, Sourwolf", Stiles gruñe, todavía follándole con fuerza. "No hay nada de malo en ello. Abraza lo que eres, una perra en el dormitorio. Mi perra".

Sus palabras tienen el efecto deseado. Stiles puede decir que Derek todavía tiene algunos complejos, pero comienza a moverse con él, empujando su culo hacia abajo tanto como es posible para enfrentar cada uno de los poderosos empujes de Stiles. "Sí, eso es ... ¡fóllate con mi pene!" Stiles dice, justo antes de reclamar la boca de Derek. Es un beso alimentado por la pasión, la humillación y la lujuria, lo que hace que los dientes entren en juego y que Stiles haga que los labios de Derek vuelvan a sangrar solo para que pueda probar su sangre. La parte animal de él lo ama.

Finalmente, Stiles siente el hormigueo familiar en sus entrañas y sabe que está cerca. Será capaz de ir por más, más tarde, pero esta es su primera vez y, como tal, tiene la resistencia de un virgen, incluso como hombre lobo. Aunque no quiere ser el primero en venirse. "Tócate a ti mismo", le ordena. "¡Acaricia tu pene y hazte venir en el mío! ¿Quieres verlo?"

Derek casi solloza su alivio cuando finalmente se le permite bajar los brazos. Apoya una mano en el hombro de Stiles y alcanza su erección con la otra, acariciándose a sí mismo a tiempo con los empujes de Stiles. Stiles mira entre sus cuerpos y mira cómo el alfa se toca rápidamente, con una mano en su pene hasta que aulla y salpica ambos torsos con una cantidad obscena de semen grueso de alfa.

La vista y el olfato del semen de Derek son suficientes para que Stiles también se venga. Empuja dentro del culo apretado de Derek una última vez y luego lo llena. Se inclina contra el alfa, le presiona contra la pared y mete la cara en su cuello. Su aroma es calmante, una mezcla de algún tipo de colonia y un almizcle picante natural que tiene el pene de Stiles retorciéndose en el apretado agarre del culo de Derek, sacando un chorro más débil de semen antes de que comience a suavizarse. Cuando ha recuperado suficiente energía, Stiles se desliza a regañadientes del cuerpo de Derek, le vuelve a poner de pie y luego se desploma en la silla de su escritorio.

"Eso fue increíble", dice en voz baja, limpiándose el sudor de la frente con el dorso de la mano.

Derek no responde, solo mira el suelo con sus pies descalzos. Stiles frunce el ceño, pero no dice nada más.

Después de que su respiración y ritmo cardíaco hayan vuelto a la normalidad, Stiles se levanta de nuevo y camina hacia la puerta. "Voy a darme una ducha. ¿Vienes?"

Derek ofrece un gruñido corto que podría significar cualquier cosa. Ahora que el sexo ha terminado, Stiles no quiere empujar más al hombre barbudo y simplemente le deja. Camina por el pasillo, entra en el baño, abre la ducha y luego, una vez que se ha quitado la ropa sudada, se mete debajo del aerosol, gimiendo mientras el agua salpica contra su espalda. No puede oír nada por encima del sonido del agua, por lo que hace un trabajo rápido para limpiarse.

Alcanza su gel de ducha y luego duda, mirando hacia abajo a su pecho y estómago. El agua de la ducha solo ha caído sobre su espalda y en su pelo hasta el momento, por lo que todavía hay semen de Derek en su piel. Curioso, Stiles desliza su dedo a través de una gran mancha en su pectoral izquierdo y lo lame. Tiene un sabor salado y amargo y al principio no le da mucha importancia. Pero después de girarlo alrededor de su boca por un tiempo, le gusta. Lo traga y luego, metódicamente, lame todo el semen que Derek le manchó hasta que acaba con todo en su estómago.

Si bien no queda rastro físico, Stiles sabe que su aroma permanecerá en su persona durante varios días. Se ríe mientras se imagina la cara escandalizada de Scott.

Unos minutos más tarde, cuando Stiles vuelve a entrar en su habitación con una toalla alrededor de su cintura, descubre que Derek y su ropa ya no están.

........................................................................................................................

Durante la siguiente sesión de entrenamiento que tiene con Derek y Scott una semana después, el alfa finge que no pasó nada entre ellos. Sin embargo, trata a Stiles incluso más duro que de costumbre, por lo que Stiles está seguro de que lo que hicieron en su habitación debe afectarle, incluso mientras lucha para no mostrarlo.

Cuando la sesión termina y envía a Scott por delante, Stiles intenta hablar con Derek, pero es rechazado.

"Vete a casa, Stiles", dice el alfa. "No tenemos nada de que hablar".

Derrotado, Stiles se va.

Más tarde esa noche, se sienta malhumorado en su cama mirando Netflix y cuestiona sus decisiones anteriores. No debería haber empujado a Derek tan fuerte de inmediato. Debería haberle preparado para ello en su lugar. Ahora ha asustado al alfa y Stiles no está seguro de que alguna vez pueda lograr que Derek se rinda a su lado sumiso otra vez.

Después de que su padre se fue al trabajo, dejando a Stiles solo, suspira y apaga su portátil. Ya no quiere pensar, así que deja el pórtatil a un lado, se levanta de la cama para apagar la luz y planea irse a dormir con la esperanza de que mañana se despierte de mejor humor. Recorre la mitad de su habitación antes de que escuche un sonido fuera de su ventana y luego Derek se desliza hacia dentro, luciendo avergonzado y como si fuera a correr en cualquier segundo.

"¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?" Stiles le pregunta, su tonto corazón latiendo rápido por la esperanza.

"No me hagas decirlo", gruñe el alfa, mirando a la pared por encima de la cabeza de Stiles como si estuviera tratando de prenderla solo con sus ojos.

Su esperanza crece, Stiles se acerca más. "¿Quieres...?"

"No me hagas decirlo", repite Derek, con más urgencia esta vez.

Y finalmente Stiles lo entiende. Tendrá que follarle de nuevo. No tiene ningún problema con eso. "Sube a la cama".

"No."

Stiles levanta una ceja a su irritable sumiso. "¿No?"

"No."

"Bien entonces."

Deslizándose fácilmente en su papel, Stiles agarra a Derek y le tira sobre su colchón. Se sube encima de él antes de que pueda escapar. Ahora todo el territorio es familiar, Derek se resiste hasta que Stiles derriba sus muros y se ve obligado a ceder, hasta que Stiles obliga a su alfa a someterse. Lo que sigue es un orgasmo que rompe la tierra para ambos y luego ambos se encuentran uno al lado del otro en la cama de Stiles, mirando al techo.

"¿Vas a escapar esta vez?" Stiles le pregunta a Derek con nerviosismo.

El alfa no responde, lo que Stiles toma como una respuesta en sí mismo y se siente triste. Pero luego Derek se vuelve hacia él y apoya la cabeza en su pecho, sus movimientos inseguros.

"¿Derek?" Stiles dice suavemente.

Nuevamente no obtiene respuesta verbal. El alfa simplemente se acerca, su cuerpo se tensa cuando le pide lo que no puede decir con palabras. No es hasta que Stiles envuelve un brazo alrededor de él que se relaja.

Ah.

"Buenas noches, Sourwolf," susurra Stiles. Besa la frente de Derek.


End file.
